


I'm not in love with Yoo JoongHyuk!

by noticemeshizun



Category: omniscient reader - Fandom, 전지적 독자 시점 - 싱숑 | Omniscient Reader - Sing-Shong
Genre: Accidental Confession, Emotional Constipation, M/M, Pining, i'll update things as I go, idiots to lovers, just so much pining, lot's of pining, slight angst, supposed unrequited love, this sunfish and this squid ar in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noticemeshizun/pseuds/noticemeshizun
Summary: "I'm not in love with him." Is what Kim Dokja says. He confesses anyway.Yoo JoongHyuk hates those who lose themselves to sex or love in the middle of scenarios. Kim Dokja knew better. He wouldn’t let anyone notice. Not even Yoo JoongHyuk. Especially Yoo JoongHyuk.
Relationships: Kim Dokja & Yoo Jonghyuk, Kim Dokja/Yoo Jonghyuk
Comments: 29
Kudos: 301





	1. so what if I wish we kissed under the moonlight?

Yoo JoongHyuk doesn’t like people that lose themselves to sex –so since a small age Kim Dokja knew to keep such desires locked up and forgotten. He had better things to worry about, anyway. Like his survival, just like the protagonist. Although his reason to want to see another day was just to keeping reading that story, unlike the hero wishing to save the world.

  
Then what was his reason while fighting alongside said hero? What was the ending he wished for?

  
To see the end alongside his companions, of course. To make this the most perfect regression turn, so Yoo JoongHyuk wouldn’t even think of regressing. To live in a big house with them, and go to the PC bang and th Han River...

  
But was that all? What about his small wishes, negligible regrets he would shut down when a touch lingered for too long...?  
Yoo JoongHyuk hates those who lose themselves to sex or love in the middle of scenarios. Kim Dokja knew better. He wouldn’t let anyone notice. Not even Yoo JoongHyuk. Especially Yoo JoongHyuk. That stupid man that called him “You fool” but would trust him to fight back to back as if trust issues wasn’t something he had to work on for literally more than one thousand lifetimes. The man that hit him on the back of his head and tried to kill him multiple times but also called him “companion” and would go apeshit if he tried to kill himself.

  
Yoo JoongHyuk was confusing, that’s what he was. It was amazing how even after 3149 chapters it was impossible to understand him. But also there was only so much one could know about another’s life through a narrative, and if only Kim Dokja could reach him beyond that wall that stood even when they were so close, in the silence, with only the stars shining their watchful eyes over them in the night.

  
He receives a glare in between the man’s movements of polishing his sword and directs his stare to the dark horizon surrounding the industrial complex.

  
\- The next scenario won’t start so soon. – He says, in a casual tone that hides the reproachful: “Why are you so restless, you sunfish bastard?”

  
But then again, he wasn’t one to talk, going on a surprise night watch despite the already assigned vigils.

  
\- If you know that, go back to sleep. Stop bothering me.

  
[ Kim Dokja stomped down the small part that focused more in the “go back to sleep”, as if knowing the improvement it was from Yoo JoongHyuk just telling him to go away. It sounded concerned, he dreamed, with a slight pang in his chest. But the tone was definitely of anger, and so... ]

  
[ Stop. ]

  
[ He was annoyed by the fourth wall for telling the truth, but he was furious at himself for his feelings that reached such a point no matter how much he bottled them up; that he was happy for this small encounter, that...]

  
[ I’m not . ]

  
[ He had no true desire to seek it as part of his end, no matter how much the underworld couple pestered him about consort candidates or his mother went on about whom she gave approvation to or not... but what if he gave back the pocket watch? What if he saw that damn protagonist smile? What if those rough hands that were always so quick to hold his neck once found themselves holding him in na embrace instead?]

  
Yoo JoongHyuk is looking at him weird by this point. Can’t blame him, Kim Dokja is still standing there, quiet, sticking his middle finger to the horizon. For a short moment, but still. Must’ve been bizarre after he shook his head in denial so much. At least Yoo JoongHyuk knew it wasn’t for him. He knew it wasn’t for him, right?

  
[What if that was what he woke up to everyday, after the end? Would he feel like getting out of bed, then? Like life was good, if something, no, someone he loved so much, for so long, was by his side?]

  
He opens up a shit eating grin.

– Right, I’ll stop bothering you. I had some information to share, though. A shame.

  
[K im Do k j a is i n l ove w i th Yo o J o on g H yu k]

  
\----- I am not in love with Yoo JoongHyuk!

  
He floods the fourth wall with that message so it would feel how it overstepped his patience, but somehow the mental window doesn’t feel right.

  
He flooded too much, he thinks first, in denial.

  
Then Yoo JoongHyuk stops cleaning his sword and Kim Dokja turns to go back to his bed, thinking that it’s just a bad dream he’ll soon wake up from, in desperate denial.  
Before he’s gone, a steel grip catches his wrist.

  
\----- Kim Dokja.

  
Is what Yoo Joonghyuk replies in midday tryst.


	2. Maybe deactivating the fourth wall woldn't be so bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontation. Some plot. Slight angst (?)

\- What is it? – He forces himself to smile. To breath. To just take it as it was and get whatever ideas were growing in the head of the sunfish bastard pulled by the roots, if he sniffed anything.

Yoo Joonghyuk’s eyebrows ticks. _You know what it is,_ it says.

\- There’s an item you’ll need from one of the ten tumors... – he goes on with his explanation, hoping it’s distracting enough, but only by the end of it all, after listening to all instructions, Yoo Joonghyuk opens his mouth.

\- Not the info.

Yeah, the sunfish bastard didn’t even say thanks and was still going to press him about na absolutely not confession. No way he’d concede.

\- I don’t know what it is, then. – He lifts his hands in a surrender gesture. Actually, tries. One of them is still caught in a grip by a calloused and warm hand and Kim Dokja is doing his best to not relax at the touch. He shouldn’t, he knows. But it feels like home. A home he has never been to, but home. - You told me to sleep. I’m going.

[Yoo Joonghyuk has activated the skill “Lie Detection Lv 9”]

[Lie Detection has determined your statement to be false.]

He gets a solid “no” from the grip getting more firm.

\- Why are you not in love with me?

“Well, that's new”, Kim Dokja’s soul says as it escapes his body instantly.

Yoo Joonghyuk’s eyebrow is still trembling. What sort of important decision he needed to make _now?_

\- Because – Kim Dokja wets his lips. Pauses. Thinks. Overthinks. - , are you crazy? Why should I be?

\- You make no sense.

\- You’the one not making any sense right now.

It was Kim Dokja giving him misleading sights, yet Yoo Joonghyuk gulped down the words. He was sure, from the way the other negotiated to be his companion, the way he was the one Kim Dokja looked and found comfort in during so many years, as he saw in the fourth wall, the way he hit the back of his head, so annoying, so intimate, that Kim Dokja was in love with him. It didn’t have to be romantic love or whatever other type, it didn’t need a name, it was just that, he felt loved. It was weird, but not a problem. Kim Dokja never let it become a problem.

Why take that affection away? Even as a lie...

He was behaving oddly. Why did that matter? Sit down. Fight things. Don’t feel. He repeated in his mind a few times, but still didn’t let go.

Kim Dokja sighed.

\- I was being teased just now, you shouldn’t mind it. Tiredness is really getting the better of me, to mix up the mind messaging skills... – Dokja fakes a yawn.

\- Can you say it?

\- What?

\- Can you say it out loud that you don’t love me?

“This bastard can’t take a hint”, was written all over Kim Dokja’s face, “He wants to use lie detection again, doesn’t he?”

The indirect messages were appearing incessantly for a while now, yet they still managed to get more intense. Even as the coins pouring in their pockets, they chose to ignore the constellations.

\- There’s no need. It’s obvious.

[Lie Detection has found your statement to be false]

Dumbfounded was na understatement. He stared at that message as if he was learning how to read.

[How was it not obvious? Kim Dokja put so much effort in not getting caught. If it weren’t for the fourth wall, he would already be panicking.]

“This is your fault”, he thought.

[The fourth is thickening!]

[The impact of the situation in your mental state has been minimalized]

[At least the fourth wall had some use, Kim Dokja thought. What he refused to think about, instead, was if this was really the end he wanted: the one where no one would know what he wrote on that wall between them. A lonely end. And then he would forget one day such a fable existed, too.]

Just as he was about to retort, the message [the fourth wall is preparing for another prank] came up.

“It’s really your fault???”

[Kim Dokja couldn’t even imagine the fourth wall knew what happened in other timelines. It had seen an end where Kim Dokja lived unhappy in the safety of the wall he kept, no matter how much companions banged.]

[D oe s a wa ll h a ve th e ri g h t to w i sh for a n e nd?]

\---- That’s the first time I hear of it. Leaving all other things aside, because Yoo Joonghyuk will rip my hand off any moment now, what does that have to do with Yoo Joonghyuk knowing I love him? Have you considered that’s not the end I wish for?

Midday tryst. Again. He was near deactivating the fourth wall for switching windows while he was talking.

[ I t is]

[ Y o u ju st d on’t w na t to ad mit]

In the short silence Yoo Joonghyuk only saw a rainbow of emotions cross that man’s face before he let go of that hand and the bastard escaped.

Then in the following days Kim Dokja always disappeared to somewhere saying he had to prepare something. One couldn’t even catch his shadow. If not for he taking Jung Heewon with him, he would be since long tied up.

Actually, he’d take any KimCom member except Yoo Joonghyuk. Everyone saw enough of the rat’s face to know he was doing fine, while Yoo Joonghyuk destroyed the training mannequins faster each day.

_It was not the end Kim Dokja wanted._

Another kick sent a sand bag flying.

_Why?_

He already made so many exceptions. He wished for no constellation to survive, but Kim Dokja was a constellation. He had no companions, but then he had Kim Dokja’s company. If Kim Dokja was in love with him, although a bit weird, he didn’t feel hindered by the fact. Kim Dokja’s love didn’t try to tie him down. It believed in him. It had, hidden behind all the fights and miscommunication, the sort of mutual respect and understanding that made it feel like their souls were bind together before the universe even existed.

A love condradictory, paradoxal, able to support two or more opposite truths at the same time. Just like them.

One truth: He wasn’t bothered by Kim Dokja loving him. (It felt nice, actually, and he trusted that schemer to not let it become na obstacle to his plans. Kim Dokja, the calm man. Not always calm, but he sure could bury deep his feelings)

A contradictory truth: He was very uncomfortable by Kim Dokja loving him. Not by the feeling existing, but because he couldn’t forget it existed. Cleaning his mind of thoughts only warded off the worry for so long.

Why worry?

Here’s the mess of a truth: he didn’t think he had it in him to get involved with anyone anymore. Lee Hyosung could spare the time to be a blushing mess and Jung Heewon could make some room in her heart for love. Others could get caught up in grief, in longing, break apart when their loved one died. But could he? Could he take any more crack to his heart?

He didn’t even want to think about Kim Dokja as a lover. He would never pursue anything else than na ally. It was not na option, while the star stream existed.

And here is it’s polar opposite, the truth hidden by that former: The day the star stream ended, when they were free and worryless, he wouldn’t mind thinking about it. Pursuing, showing affection and whatnot wouldn’t be a big deal.

That’s why he let go of that hand.

That’s why he said:

\- Kim Dokja. Survive.

With the most determined eyes, as if looking at the hardest scenario of all. ( That’s what getting something through to that fool felt like. That’s what winning his love one day could be, after whatever happened to them in the future.)

\- No matter what, survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter it's them post epilogue!
> 
> I have been informed by my spy (a google search that didn't occur to me at unholy hours of the night) that I do not, in fact, have to fight html. There's something called rich text. Good. You live another day, html.
> 
> It did occur to me that maybe that "Rich text" meant something, but my sleepy reaction was: "Why is a text rich?? Why does it have money???" and then "I have to pay? Is it fancy? No thanks"
> 
> I hope there's no morosexual reading this


	3. Why is it him, and not me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim Dokja wears a chinese dress and garterbelts. I cannot stress this enough.

As the scattered beings who dreamed the universe into reality read a certain story, they also dreamed of the main character reuniting with his companions. Dreamed him whole. With all of his memories, the one the companions were looking for. Even if that story or the companions could only remember 99% of him, they could still all wish for the missing 1% join the fables about him and make Kim Dokja, the 100%.

  
The memories piled up on top each other and little by little, he came to exist again.

  
Which meant that he started recalling many things, even fables no one in the vast universe remembered. Not KimCom. Not him. Not the however many there were most ancient dreams. The 1% no one could knew of.

  
Which included things such as this:

  
[The constellation secretive plotter is tired of your bullshit]

  
[The constellation secretive plotter wants to see what would happen if a certain development took place]

  
[The constellation who likes to changes genders is cheering]

  
[A portion of constellations are curious and have agreed to pay for the probability]

  
[A sub scenario is being created!]

  
[ Sub scenario: What if  
Clear conditions: Whatever you say or do, you can choose if the affected remember or not. The “writer” has authority to erase fables or fragments of fables they create during the duration of this scenario. The scene able to instill the strongest feelings on the public will be ranked first.  
The “writer” must erase a development before having the right to erase another.  
Anyone can participate as a “writer”.  
Time limit: ???  
Reward: Unleash your heart’s hidden desires. Also, a skill related to the winning fable.  
Penalty: 5000 coins deducted for each development that doesn’t entertain the public]

  
\- Wake up, moron, someone is about to steal your coins! – Han Sooyong burst through the door of Kim Dokja’s room and jumped on his bed.

  
Were it not for the word “steal” waking him up immediately, it would feel a lot like falling in the trampoline and not being able to get up because all the other kids started jumping around you. Talking about kids, Lee Jihye and Lee Gilyoung followed right after her, half confused, half having fun. Shin Yoosung stood by the door looking like she wanted a part in the family moment, but found the act very disrespectful.

  
\- What. – He blinked a few times, trying to take in Lee Jihye’s smile at the idea being so close to stepping on his legs and the the yells of “Show them, hyung!”.  
Then in the next minute he had no recollection of the whole bed jumping thing and Han Sooyong was talking strategies about the new scenario in all seriousness.

  
[The abyssal black flame dragon is cackling]

  
[The abyssal black flame dragon says he wants to jump in Kim Dokja’s bed too]

  
Kim Dokja shot a look at Han Sooyong, which meant “So you’re already going around erasing other’s memories, huh”.

  
\- Damn, forgot about him. – She grumbled.

  
In the next moment, there were no messages of the abyssal black flame dragon, but the kids were still chuckling by the side. Kim Dokja sighed.

  
\- A scenario like this with no time limit. The bureau sure wanted to milk us out of coins this time.

  
\- Yeah, that’s what I thought you stingy rat would be worried about. But it was not the bureau that originally thought of this.

  
\- You mean...

  
\- While you were having your beauty sleep, the constellations requested it. So we might already have a hint of what they want to see and how to make this money grabbing hell not last, like, forever. 

  
\- Which is?

  
\- Just trust this writer. – She crunched a lemon lollipop deliberately. – I know a way.

  
Han Sooyong never said her way meant flirting with death.

  
\- Yoo Sangah, please go on a date with me.

  
\- Sure.

  
\- Ok, time to forget... What?

  
\- I said sure. It’s for the scenario, right?

  
Seeing such a tranquil smile, the bob haired woman started sweating bullets.

  
\- Yes! For the scenario! You know, I analyzed all the ships in our company and their probability, and noticed we have very little woman love woman representation, which means there’s na unexplored niche we could totally cater to to ensure the success of...

  
\- You talk too much. – Yoo Sangah circled her arms around the woman’s waist, pulling her closer. – Even more when you’re nervous. Have you noticed, Sooyong-ah?

  
Like a teapot past ebullition point, one could see smoke out of the writer’s head. And with a kiss and thousands of notifications of the constellations going crazy, Kim Dokja pressed “F” on the chat.

  
Their writer was out, for now.

  
\- Told you the smart looking ones are the dumbest. – Lee gilyoung huffed to Shin Yoosung.

  
She looked up at Kim Dokja.

  
\- Ahjussi, what do we do now?

  
\- It’s fine. Look.

  
He pointed to the window above the couple showing the total number of incarnations and constellations watching and their emotional fluctuations. Han Sooyong nailed it. He didn’t know the original plan, but did predictive plagiarism really not see it coming? If yes, then there was a part for them to play organically that he had yet to finish figuring out. For the while, he pushed the kids away. The kissing was getting steamy.

  
Everytime they passed by someone in the corridors, a pop up window would appear saying “request this character?”. He felt uneasy.

  
\- What do you two want to do? In a hypothetically speaking way where there’s no bad consequences to this scenario.

  
The kids, each holding one of his hands, shared a look.

  
\- We want... – Gilyoung gulped.

  
\- Can we... Call you dad?

  
Kim Dokja’s steps stopped. Then like a flower blooming, he smiled.

  
\- If you’re fine with a dad like me.

  
Their noses and eyes turned red as they jumped on him to hug his sides.

  
\- Dad!

  
\- D-Dad...

  
\- I’m here. – He felt his shirt becoming moist where their faces pressed against, but only rubbed their heads with a ticklish feeling on his heart.

  
[The constellation Demon-like judge of fire is crying a river]

  
[The constellation Abyssal Black Flame Dragon is telling the constellation Demon-like judge of fire to not wipe her nose on him]

  
[The constellation Prisoner of Golden Headband points out that the Abyssal Black Flame Drangon is also teary eyed]

  
[Majority of constellations feeling emotional want all of them to shut up]

\- Just for today, can you do dad like things?

  
\- What things, Gilyoung?

  
They all entered a deep thought moment. None of them had a clue.

  
\- Don’t stress it. You both don’t need a scenario for this. When you can think of anything, let me know.  
They lowered their hands from the window ready to erase his memory if anything went wrong. In the end, they ended up just taking a walk to see the “scenes” in the industrial complex. As the scenario was issued earlier than the sun rising, and Kim Dokja had been fed sleep medication again, companions started ahead trying to beat the scenario.

  
Which meant things like that happening:

  
\- You’ll never beat me!

  
\- Just you wait! I’ve been waiting for settling things between us for a long time!

  
Kirgyos and the Breaking the sky sword saint were playing Dance Dance Revolution in a corner.

  
\- It’s cooler to work like this, right?

  
\- I truly admire you, Lee Seolhwa...

  
Aileen and Lee Seolhwa were wearing their pajamas in the clinic, while Jang Haeyoung walked in heels and a ball dress, enough to slap Yoo Joonghyuk’s face five times.

  
\- Son, you really have no one in mind? You didn’t look through all selected candidates, so wouldn’t you look at the details? No pressure, we can arrange a blind date for starters...

  
He avoided as vaguely as he could Persephone and Hades that dragged themselves out of the underworld to talk about marriage and their grandchildren increasing being a worrying matter.

  
Kim Dokja spotted at the corner of his eye a familiar black cape and wanted to excuse himself, but Bihyung said:

  
\- Roll 20.

  
Which turned Kim Dokja into na imitation of interrogation man. Bihyung sighed.

  
\- Your action triggers a new development with higher probability to turn into a successful fable. When that happens in this scenario, you gotta roll the dice.

  
\- Like in a RPG? – the enthusiasm cooled down. - What happens if I roll one?

  
Lee Gilyoung pulled on his coat and pointed at something beyond the window. Kim Dokja looked down and saw Lee Jihye tripping in banana shells every 5 seconds, like a cartoon character.

  
\- What did she even wish for, anyway? – his tone carried some pity.

  
\- She wanted to put on a highschool uniform in Yoo Joonghyuk and even tried to activate stage transformation into a school so he would be na underclassmen calling her sunbae.

  
Shock wasn’t enough to describe what Kim Dokja felt.

\- You can do that?

  
Bihyung shrugged.

  
\- As long as you roll the dice. A twenty can get you stage transformation and costumes you need.

  
Kim Dokja rolled without asking twice.

  
\- You got a three.

  
\- Shit...

  
\- That means you get caught in a rant from your adoptive parents to not cuss in front of your children for one hour, and when you look for the person you’re searching, you get lost in the industrial complex.  
And no amount of insulting the star stream changed the fact that’s exactly how it happened. He also lost coins, so he dived into a sour mood. Thankfully the children got caught up in the ball Jung Heewon arranged to dance with Lee Hyosung. Couples and friends started flocking to attend, and with the amount of fanservice, their company was doing well.

Even if he wanted to attend despite not having a pair, just to be a wallflower, he got lost, so. Thanks to the dice, he was at some collapsed part of the complex.

  
\- This... Looks like the training area?

  
Sand bags ripped open, broken equipment everywhere. Even the floor had holes.

  
He squatted and traced some scratch marks on the floor with his hand. Made by a sword. A ghost of smile traced his lips, thinking of the only person with such an of doing that when he was happy. He missed him. But it was better for Yoo Joonghyuk to be happy without him.

  
\- What are you doing?

  
He turned to find a woman with a black cape and a face able to slap Yoo Joonghyuk’s at least thrice.

  
\- ...You.

  
\- Answer me.

  
\- Just thinking about someone.

  
Her face shifted. She had very expressive eyebrows, just like that someone.

  
\- Who?

  
\- Are you curious? – He smiled, then shaked his head. – I didn’t think I’d see you again. It’s an honor.

  
[The constellation Secretive Plotter is requesting braincells donations for you]

  
[The constellation Demon King Of Salvation says that was uncalled for]

  
[The constellation that likes to change genders shakes their head, laughing]

  
[1000 coins have been sponsored!]

  
The punisher’s eyes darkened.

  
\- Didn’t think you would see me again. – She stepped closer. – You sure put in the effort.

  
\- Huh? No, I...

  
Before he could finish talking, he was choked agains a wall. The hold, however, felt more like to keep him in place than squeeze the life out of him, and he was sure by the impact of how he was slammed, she didn’t lack the strength to do so.

  
A lamp inside Kim Dokja’s brain lighted up.

  
\- Yoo Joonghyuk?

  
\- You’ll go to the ball with me.

  
Ah. He meant that such a development would surely skyrocket to the top of the ranks, Kim Dokja thought, and nodded.

  
\- Is this your penalty or did you roll a twenty? Scared me there. Almost thought you were really The Punisher originally. 

  
\- What? – Yoo Joonghyuk glared at him.

  
\- I mean, I would recognize your choking anywhere.  
Silence stretched for a bit before Yoo Joonghyuk slowly opened his mouth.

  
\- I am the punisher originally.

  
Kim Dokja froze.

  
\- You’ll forget anyway, so I’ll tell you everything.  
The revolutionary scenario, the murim competition. While they walked, he listened to how Yoo Joonghyuk made a breakthrough of his transcendence. It was rare for the other to talk so much, and the different timbre of voice that carried itself in the same slow and overbearing way intoxicated Kim Dokja’s mind little by little.

  
\- So. It’s temporary? - He confirmed when they stopped by Yoo Joonghyuk’s bedroom.

  
Yoo Joonghyuk agreed. The scenario only triggered it, but wouldn’t make it permanent. The slightest bit of Kim Dokja’s conscience dedicated itself to feel sad that he wouldn’t dance with a Yoo Joonghyuk in a ballroom dress. The rest was panicking (dance??? With Yoo Joonghyuk??????) while maintaining that vague smiled pasted on his face.

  
\- You get dressed up too.

  
\- Of course.

  
He stepped away to obey, but was grabbed.

  
\- If you run away this time, I’ll really kill you.

  
And then he got pulled inside the room.

  
\- What the hell? What’s with you?

  
His companion went to the wardrobe and pulled clothing Kim Dokja didn’t imagine in his wildest dreams he would hide there. Then a three piece suited was throw into his face.

  
\- Change.

  
\- Here?!

  
\- If I let my eyes out of you, you’ll just disappear somewhere.

  
Then Yoo Joonghyuk started slipping out of his clothes and Kim Dokja turned to the wall to keep himself from looking.

  
\- You know, Yoo Joonghyuk... – he could hear his heart beating like a drum, all the while shaking hands unbuttoned his shirt. Just by thinking that pair of eyes could be on him at that very moment made it na impossible mission. Yet, he had done made many impossible things until now. – You’re right. I love you.

  
\- I don’t mind that you’re in love with me.

  
They said it at the same time. It was all too fast, the confession, the surprise, then they noticing the window whose option they were ready to press way before they took a try a being honest. Both wanted to press the other for more, but it was too late.

  
Silence...

  
They stared at each other for a while. Particularly at their bare upper bodies.

  
\- Get out of my room. – Yoo Joonghyuk hissed.

  
\- Right away! – Kim Dokja picked his clothes and ran off. He didn’t even remember how he got there. There had been a very blurry sunfish bastard asking him to dance with him, that he was sure, but what had that got to with getting naked with a stranger? The erasing fables game was strong, damnit.

  
[The constellation Demon-like judge of fire feels like flipping a table]

  
\- What? Uriel, you remember what happened? Can you tell me?

  
[The constellation Secretive Plotter says he shares the feeling, so he’ll take matters into his own hands, no one should interfere]

  
\- Now I’m really curious about what happened that can make you all this agitated.

  
The list of indirect messages gradually grew sparse after Secretive Plotter’s one. It left him wondering, but not for long. A tuxedo wearing Yoo Joonghyuk appeared and offered his hand to him.

  
\- I see you haven’t changed yet. Do you need help?  
Kim Dokja was taken aback by the softest of smiles gracing the man’s lips, by the clothing tightly fitting to his body and the buttons about to fly off in his chest, the scar on his face and all the ooc so much he had the deliberate thought that the small sparks of probability around him were because being this handsome violated the laws of the universe.

  
[The fourth wall is thickening!]

  
\- No! I’m fine. Just give me a minute, alright? – He slammed the door to his room before the man could answer.

  
“This is it. The craziest scenario yet.” He thought to the fourth wall.

  
[ K im D ok ja is h a vi ng fun]

  
It wasn’t true. His brain hurt from thinking nonstop about how to clear this thing he had never seen before with the least danger to his plans. It just turned out that going with the flow wasn’t a bad approach for now.

  
[The fourth wall looks unconvinced]

  
He shrugged and was about to put on the formal clothes lent to him when Bihyung appeared.

  
\- Roll 20.

  
\- Wait, wait, I’m just getting dressed, and it affects the probability?

  
\- Yes. Byoo’s viewer count has been going up for a while now and I’m supervising this scenario. For some reason, your dressing state shakes up the star stream very much.

  
Kim Dokja begrudgingly took the dice.

  
\- ...One.

  
\- No.

  
\- I’ll give you a few options.

  
\- No way. I’ll stay just the way I am.

  
\- Your clothes will disintegrate by the time you reach the hall, you don’t want that.

  
\- I’d like to upgrade my clothes.

  
\- Transaction unsuccessful. Give it a rest, just look at the options before you.

  
And that’s how Kim Dokja came out of the room in a chinese dress, garterbelts and a green look on his face.

  
His escort was still waiting by the door, and the moment he saw him, he slipped his arm around his waist. To support Kim Dokja on the heels, he justified. The gesture was too full of something more, even the most gullible clueless fool would take the hint.

  
\- It looks good on you.

  
\- It’d look better on someone else. – Kim Dokja smiled his shit eating grin.

  
\- I disagree. I can understand why this is to your taste, but only because you’re wearing it.

  
As if it wasn’t enough teasing, the man pinched Kim Dokja’s reddening ears.

  
\- Who are you and what did you do to Yoo Joonghyuk?

  
\- I am Yoo Joonghyuk. But you can call me your boyfriend. Or husband. I don’t mind rushing things. I already went through 1863 lifetimes to find you.

  
[Kim Dokja has activated the skill Lie Detection]

  
[Lie Detection has proved the statements to be true.]

  
Kim Dokja’s mind gears were fuming.

  
\- 1863 lifetimes. Then you are...

  
The protagonist he loved, hated and cheered for, for ten years.

  
The Yoo Joonghyuk that had seen the end of scenarios.

  
The Secretive Plotter.

  
He couldn’t finish talking. Even so, the Plotter nodded.

  
\- If this round’s Yoo Joonghyuk doesn’t take the next step, then I will. Take my hand, I’ll be your soulmate.

  
This time, Kim Dokja placed his palm on the man’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter got too long so I split it in half. We're near the end, though! Next is jealous Yjh, yay.
> 
> I'd liked to have posted earlier, but there's exams... So many exams... Then I write to de-stress, which ends up in crack. I think. I consider it a crack fic when I don't fill a notebook with character analysis to make sure no one goes ooc. But I think fanfiction is meant to be self indulgent. If I don't go to sleep with a smile on my face after conjuring a bunch of words in an unfamiliar language to make my otp lovey dovey, what's the point? I  
> Who are you doing it for if your hobbies turn out to be so stressful?
> 
> Nevermind that, I'm sleepy.  
> I respond to comments everytime I update a chapter. Because my eyes are closing by themselves right now, I'll do so tomorrow morning, so if you want to tell me what you think, be sure to do so!

**Author's Note:**

> yee  
> hi this is my first ao3 fic and english is not my first language so I'm all ears if you find a typo or something! Let me know if I'm doing this right (one day I'll fight you, html, and I'll win)
> 
> anyways, I headcanon Yoo JoongHyuk in the asexual spectrum. Demisexual, btw. Aces, can I get a wahoo?


End file.
